


The truth comes out.

by Prettyunique



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really should think about finishing the other stories before I start a new one ,but I couldn't resist.</p><p>This set Season 6: Episode 14 (Murderjuana)</p><p>The scene where Kent and Maura get high to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need to tell you something.

Jane's phone rings.

 

'Hello'

'Jane, are you still downstairs?' 

'Oh...yea I just last track of time.'

'You've been gone an hour...is everything ok."

'Yea totally...but don't come down here.'

'I wasn't going to...Jane are you ok?'

'Yea...' replies Jane

 

Thump, then the line goes dead.

Frankie jumps up out of his chair.

 

"Where you going?"

"Something is going on with Jane and Maura."

 

Frankie gets downstairs searching for Jane and bangs on Maura's office. 

Jane opens it.

 

"Frankie, what you doing here." 

"I thought you were in trouble." replies Frankie

"Well I'm not, so...you can go."

 

Frankie looks over Jane's sholder.

 

"What's going on."

"Nothing."

 

Frankie pushes past Jane.

 

"Frankie" shouts Maura 

"Hey Frankie's here" replies Kent

"Hey guys...are they drunk?"

"No" replies Jane 

"They're high"

"Keep you're voice down"

"Oh my God...damn it I forgot my phone on my desk"

"Don't you dare" Jane warns

"Fine, I'll just make a mental note of this"

 

Frankie leaves.

Kent starts giggling which starts Maura giggling.

Then Kent drops off the sofa and stops laughing.

 

"Oh my God...Kent, are you alright?" asks Jane

 

Kent starts laughing again.

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Well, that's going to hurt in the morning"

"You're my best friend"

"That's good 'cause you're mine too," replies Jane

"Jane"

"Yes" replies Jane

"JANE"

"Ok, don't shout I'm right here"

"Jane I need to tell you something"

"Tell me later"

"No, I want to tell you now."

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"Ok" 

"I've never told you this but I love..."

"Glazed donuts, yea you've told me that"

"...you"

"Me too" replies Jane

"No, silly I mean I love you, love you. I think about you when we're not together, about us being together"

"What?" 

"I think about you a lot in...undress...shush...naked, totally naked. you're sexy naked"

 

Jane looks over at Kent. Who is now snoring.

 

6 hours later. 

Jane walks into Maura office.

 

"Hey, How you feeling?"

"Well, i'm never going near majuana again."

"Do you remember anything about what happend when you were high? Maybe something you said" asks Jane

"What that I love glazed donuts"

"What?"

"That's why you brought those, right"

"Huh?"

 

Maura points to the donuts in Jane's hand.

 

"Oh, right"

 

Jane hands over the donuts.

 

"I just...um...came to see if you were ok"

"I'm ok" replies Maura

"ok, good...I should probably get back to work"

 

Jane leaves.

 

Later that night at Maura's place.

 

"You know you should think about having a house warming party" says Maura

"Maura"

"Are you sticking by the whole not decorating thing" asks Maura 

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"You remember, don't you?"

 

Silence.

 

"Is it too late to say I was joking"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"You're not really very good at that" 

"The lying or the joking?"

"Both" replies Jane

"This is not how I wanted you to find out"

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Yes...It's like I was outside of my body. These words were coming out of my mouth...I was just powerless to stop them"

"Do you regret it?" 

"I guess that depends on..."

"Maur" Jane cuts her off

"No....look if you want me to take it back I will, but it won't be the truth"

"How long have you felt this way?"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"I can't really pinpoint a time"

"I'm sorry, Maura"

"Yea"

 

Maura bites her bottom lip softly to stop herself crying.

 

"I'm sorry you had to go through this alone"

"It's not really something you should apologise for...Jane, please tell me this won't change things between us"

"I hope it does" replies Jane

 

Maura's eyes atomically close as she feels Jane's lips on hers. 

 

"I love you,too...Incase you didn't get that from the kiss"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"What now?" asks Maura

 

The next morning.

Maura comes to the kitchen.

 

"Morning, Angela"

"Morning sweetie"

 

Maura kisses Angela on the cheek.

 

"Is Jane here?"

 

Maura nods.

Angela shakes her head.

 

"At least she's not sleeping on the couch" replies Maura

"True...maybe she'll find her way to her apartment next time"

"I hope not" whispers Maura

"Pardon"

"Nothing" replies Maura

 

5 minutes later Jane walks in to the kitchen.

 

"Morning"

"Did you sleep at all last night" asks Angela

"Yes, actually"

"That's something I guess" Angela replies 

 

Angela's phone rings. She answers it.

 

'Hello'

 

"Coffee?" Maura asks Jane

 

Jane nods, her eyes never leave Maura.

Angela watches them in silence.

 

'um...yea, I'm here' Angela tells Ron

Angela leaves.

 

"I'm sorry about last night"

"It's alright, at least you had more than 3 hours sleep"

"You know I...wanted to"

 

Maura walks over to Jane and kisses her.

 

"Plenty of time for that"

 

Maura and Jane's phones ring. The usual greetings exchanged and they're off to a crime scene.

 

8 hours later Angela walks into the squad room.

 

"Ma, what are you doing here?" 

"Well you probably haven't eaten all day"

 

Angela hands over a brown paper bag.

Jane opens it, in it a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and a packet of chips.

 

"Thank you"

 

Jane takes a piece of her sandwich in both hands. She's about to take a bite when.

 

"Was there something else?" asks Jane

"Janey, you know I love you right"

 

Jane puts her sandwich down.

 

"Where's this conversation going?"

"I just want you to know that...and that all I want is for you to be happy"

"Oookay"

 

Angela kisses Jane's cheek and leaves.

 

"Is everything alright?" asks Korsak

 

Jane doesn't answer.

 

"Jane" 

"Humm" answers Jane

"Are you ok?"

"Um yes, totally...I'm gonna eat this downstairs, is that ok?"

"Of course" replies Korsak

 

Jane goes to Maura's office.

 

"I'm glad you're here"

 

Maura gets up from her desk walking over to the door.

 

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a weird conversation with my mom"

"Weird, how?" asks Maura

"Doesn't matter"

 

Maura closes the door.

 

"Maybe we should have talked about not doing this at work"

 

Maura takes a seat on the couch.

 

"I want to talk about last night"

 

Jane sits next to her on the couch.

 

"You said it was fine"

"Jane, I'm worried about you" replies Maura

"I'm fine"

"You're clearly not...you're having nightmares"

"I thought you were sleeping"

"At least think about seeing someone"

"I don't need to..."

"Jane"

"Because I'm already seeing someone" 

"Really?"

 

Jane nods

 

"Ok, I'll shut up then"

"That's it no follow up questions" asks Jane

"How long?"

"I seen Dr Kaplan 10 times since Holt" replies Jane

"Wow"

"And?"

"And nothing" replies Maura

"You don't want to know what was said"

"Yea, I want to, but Jane therapy sections are private. You'll tell me when you're ready to...if"

"When" Jane assures her 

 

Maura interlinks her fingers with Jane's.

 

"I could kiss you right now"

"I dare you" replied Maura

 

Jane leans forward...then she stands heading for the door.

 

"What about your lunch?"

"I'm coming back, I just need to use the loo"

 

Maura smiles at her.

 

"To pee...I'm a bad influence on you"

"I don't see that"

 

Jane leaves Maura's office laughing. She bumps into Angela.

 

"Hey, Ma"

"Janey" replies Angela

"What?"

"Nothing" replies Angela

 

Angela walks away smiling.  


	2. Girlfriend

Later that night Angela and Korsak arrive at Maura's place.

 

"Thanks for the lift, Vince"

"No problem" Korsak replies

"I'm surprised Jane even agreed to this"

"I offered" replies Korsak

 

Korsak takes a quick look around outside.

Angela's phone rings.

 

'Of course...hi Jane'

 

"I'm going to leave you to it" Korsak whispers to Angela

 

Angela waves him goodbye and enters the guest house.

 

'Yes, I'm locking it right now'

'Double check it' replies Jane

'I just did'

'Check it again' 

'Ok, look...'

 

Angela puts the phone to the door and opens then locks the door.

 

'Hear that? that's it locking'

'Ok...Ma I'm sorry, I just...'

'I know, Jane...you will catch this guy'

'Yea' 

'I have faith in you' replies Angela

'Thanks Ma...alright I'm gonna go. I love you'

'I love you, too'

 

The doorbell rings as Jane puts the phone down.

 

"Hi"

Hey, I didn't have time to change" replies Maura

 

Jane let's Maura pass taking her coat. Closing the door behind them.

 

"I just had a quick shower at work"

 

Jane looks at Maura

 

"What"

"Well, if this is how you look when you don't try. I have to say I'm one hell of a lucky girlfriend...I mean...I..."

 

Maura cuts her off with a kiss.

 

"Girlfriend sounds good"

 

Jane kisses Maura. Seconds later Maura pulls away.

 

"I'm hungry"

"What?" replies Jane

"You cooked, right"

"Yea, but"

"Let's eat I'm starving"

"Oh...ok"

 

Jane dishes two plates and sits opposite Maura at the table. Maura takes a bite.

 

"This is because of last night, right"

"I don't, know what you're talking about" replies Maura

"You're gonna make me wait because I fell asleep on you"

"Do I look like the type of girl to do that"

 

Maura takes another bite.

 

"Jane, you haven't touched you're food. Are you not hungry?"

"Ok, you know what"

 

Jane gets up walking over to Maura's side.

Maura holds up a hand.

 

"Let me freshen up first"

 

Jane opens her mouth to speak.

 

"Patience" replies Maura

 

Maura goes to the bathroom. Jane puts the food on both plates in the bin then puts both plates in the sink.

She starts to clear the table for a bit then gives up and goes straight to the bedroom.

10 minutes later Maura comes out dressed in an red bra and knickers lingerie set.

 

"Oh...my God"

"You like it?" asks Maura

"You look beatuiful"

 

The next morning Jane and Maura are in Maura's office.

 

"You look sexy, today. Actually you look sexy everyday."

"Stop it someone might walk in"

"Doesn't that make it more fun" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles, which quickly turns into a frown. Jane turns to see what she's starring at.

 

"Martinez...you're still here"

"I was just finishing off some paper work...Doc, how you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking" Maura replies

 

Martinez turns back to Jane.

 

"Can I have a word?"

"Of course"

 

Jane and Martinez go to the hallway.

 

"Did you get her to change her mind?"

"Nah, that ships sailed" replies Jane

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm...trying not to worry about it"

"How's that working for you"

 

Jane raises her eyebrows. 

Martinez smiles.

 

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to invite you for dinner"

"Haven't we been through this" replies Jane

"Yea, but I thought I'd try one last time"

"It's not you but, my answer hasn't changed"

"That old gem"

"I'm serious" replies Jane

"Alright, well there's only so many times a guy can hear the word no"

"Does that mean you'll stop asking?"

"I'd love to say yes ,but probably not"

 

He hugs her and leaves. Jane goes back into Maura's office. Maura has her head down looking through some papers on her desk.

 

"What did he want to talk about" Maura asks not looking up.

"He asked me out to dinner" 

 

Maura looks up at Jane.

 

"I figured...he clearly likes you"

"Maybe but only one probably with that"

"What?" asks Maura

"I already have my eye on someone else"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"You mean Kent...cause I'm pretty sure he likes you, too,"

"Yea, well he can stick it because there's only one woman for me"

 

Angela comes to the squad room in the affternoon.

 

"Two days in a row, aren't I lucky. I must be you're favourite"

 

Angela hands over a brown paper bag.

 

"Not really I brought one for Frankie, too"

 

Jane takes a bite of her sandwich.

 

"Did you know Maura didn't come home last night"  
"She was with me" replies Jane

 

Jane gulps down the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and looks at her mum.

 

"Uh...she slept on the couch"

 

Angela looks at Jane.

 

"What?" asks Jane  
"Jane...if there is something you need to...share, you can. You know because I'll love you no matter what"  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"No"Angela replies  
"Ok, then"

Silence.

"Ok, well I leave you to it"

 

Angela leaves.

 

Jane scoops up the rest of her lunch and goes to Maura's office.

Maura is sitting on her desk paper work in hand. She drops it when she sees Jane.

 

"Back again, people will start to talk"

 

Jane offers Maura half of her sandwich.

 

"Thanks, you ok...Jane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"  replies Jane

"Ok"

 

Maura gets up moving towards her chair.

 

"No, its not..."

 

Jane closes the door.

 

"I pretty positive my mom knows about us" 

"How do you know?" asks Maura

"Just call it a gut feeling"

"So, you're just guessing"

"Technically...she knows trust me"

"Ok, let's just assume you're right. What are we going to do about it?"


	3. Keep it to yourself.

"Nothing"

"Nothing...so, your not positive she knows," asks Maura

"Oh no she knows, she's not very subtle my mom"

"Are you worried about what she'll think?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Then it's me then," Maura asks sadly

"No...no, not ashamed either,"

 

Jane interlinks her hand in Maura's.

 

"I love you...you are the best thing that's ever happened to me...happening to me,"

 

Maura brings both hands up to her lips and kisses the back of Jane's hand.

 

"I love you, too"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I promise you once this is over, I'll be shouting it from the rooftop"

"Ok," replies Maura 

 

2 hours later Jane and Maura are at Maura’s place.

Angela is cooking in the kitchen.

 

"Hey, girls, did you have a good day at work,"

 

Maura nods. 

Jane and Maura sit at the table.

 

"Are you really not going to tell your mam about us until this guy is caught?" whispers Maura

 

Jane shrugs. 

 

"Because I have to say, I really don't think you'll be able to keep that up,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," replies Jane 

"I just know you...or more importantly I know your mother. She's not going to be able to let it go,"

 

Angela walks over with two plates.

 

"Thanks, Angela,"

"I guess you're staying here tonight again Jane,"

"Yea," replies Jane 

 

Angela looks from Jane to Maura.

 

"What?"

"Nothing," replies Angela

 

She goes back to the kitchen.

Maura puts a mouthful of food in her mouth and looks at Jane.

 

"Fine,"

 

Jane stands walking towards her Mam.

 

"Ma, can I have a word,"

"Sure..."

 

Angela comes out from behind the counter, wiping her hands on her apron.

 

"...what do you want to talk about,"

 

Jane looks at Maura, Maura smiles.

 

"Just stop, I know you know about me and Maura,"

"What about you two?"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Come on Ma,"

"I'm gonna need you to say it," replies Angela 

"Maura and I are dating now, happy,"

 

Angela walks over to Maura hugging her.

 

"Very,"

"I know this is going to be hard for you but can you please keep this a secret,"

"I can still tell Frankie though," replies Angela

"I guess,  just make sure he keeps it to himself,"

"Ok...Umm...why are we keeping this secret?"

"Because I don't know what this guy is capable of...I just want everyone to be safe,"

"Janey, you can't put your life on hold,"

"I can and I will," replies Jane 

 

Angela looks at Maura. 

 

"Is that what YOU feel as well?"

"I'm with Jane,"

 

Angela nods and goes back to the counter.

 

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Sticking with me even though you don't agree,"

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I know you too,"

"Jane I don't think you're wrong,"

"But?" asks Jane

"You do realise if this guy has been watching you he probably knew about us for a long time,"

"Yea I figured that...it's such a mess, I just don't know what to do for the best."

 

Maura takes Jane's hand across the table,"

 

"Trust your gut,"

 

Jane nods and smiles.

 

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

 

The next morning.

Jane and Maura are still in bed.

 

"Morning,"

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"How do you feel about having breakfast at the dirty robber this morning,"

"I'd love that," replies Maura 

 

Maura goes to get up.

Jane pulls her back to her.

 

"I'm not done yet,"

 

Jane starts kissing Maura’s neck.

 

"Mmmm...I don't think we have time,"

"Oh we have time believe me," replies Jane 

 

An hour later Jane and Maura are sitting at the dirty robber bar.

 

"Told you we'd have time," winks Jane

 

Angela walks over to them.

 

"What can I get you girls,"

 

No answer.

 

"Hello,"

"Sorry Angela," replies Maura 

"It's alright I know what you like, I'll fix you something, on the house,"

"Thanks Ma,"

 

Angela walks away from them.

 

"You will probably need to sleep at the condo at some point,"

"Yeeah,"

"What,"

"I had to terminate my contract with that place," replies Jane 

"Oh why?"

"Can't risk it...it's ok, I'll just have to stay at Frankie's for a bit longer,"

"Jane you hate living at Frankie's,"

"Yes, but what other option do I have," replies Jane 

"Well I know a professor who is subletting a town house close to me,"

 

Jane considers it.

 

"But does he know my situation?"

"He does, and the place is insured because it's owned by BCU,"

"Maybe," replies Jane 

"Well if that doesn't appeal to you there is one other option,"

"What's that?"

"Jane move in with me,"

"Maura,"

"Give me one good reason why not," asks Maura 

"Because I'm not a freeloader,"

"It won't be freeloading, you're my girlfriend,"

"I know...but I feel like we should lead up to that,"

"Ok,"

"Ok?," asks Jane 

"Ok I won't mention it again,"

 

Angela puts two plates in front of them.

 

"She's definitely going to mention it again," whispers Jane 

"Here we are,"

"Thanks Ma,"

 

Angela walks away.

Maura scoops a spoonfull of food into her mouth looking at Jane.

Jane puts a hand on Maura’s leg under the table.

Maura puts a hand on top of Jane's and squeezes. 

 

Two days later Jane and Maura arrive back after solving the case.

 

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Actually I think I might go back to Frankie's,"

"Oh...ok," replies Maura 

"Maura,"

"Humm," replies Maura 

 

Jane takes a seat at the counter.

 

"You know you don't have to pretend with me,"

"Angela said something to you, didn’t she,"

"Don't blame her she was just worried about you,  and it's nothing I didn't know," replies Jane 

"What do you mean?"

"This may surprise you but I haven't been staying here for the good sex...great sex,"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Couldn't it also be because you hate living with Frankie,"

"I know you've been having nightmares,"

"I thought you were asleep," replies Maura 

 

Jane takes both of Maura hands and pulls her towards her.

 

"Babe, let me help you,"

"Jane you have enough on your plate, I don't want to add to your worries,"

"I'm always going to worry, I would really prefer if you talked to me,"

"Ok,"


End file.
